The Unloved Letter
To the one I once had feelings for… I still remember the first time I saw your picture online. Your chiseled face, your blue eyes, your lovely smile. I thought you were so handsome, even when I met you in person. You had such a sweet personality. Whenever I talked to you, you’d always brighten me. Whenever I heard your voice, you’d always make me smile. Even though it was all unintentional on your part. Soon after I met you, you stopped replying to my texts, and my messages on myspace Everytime I called you, I’d only hear your voice on your answering machine. Whenever I sent you a message on facebook it said “message read” but you wouldn’t reply. As the days passed, you eventually disappeared from my friend’s list on facebook. I wondered what was going on. You seemed so kind when I meet you, and we seemed to get along great. I really liked you, and I believed the feeling was mutual, but now I know that it wasn’t. I don’t know why you don’t like me either. I’m also very kind, very polite, and very handsome too. I would’ve also been a very reliable friend for you. One who’d help you. One who’d support you. One who you could go to whenever you feel alone. I sure wish I would’ve had a friend like myself… but I know I never will… You already have everything I wish I had. A loving family, many supportive friends, a good job, a nice car, and amazingly good looks. You probably won’t ever feel sad, or alone, or miserable like I always have, throughout my life. But one day, you’ll realize what you’ve missed out on. When you’re struck by a hard point in your life, and you need someone to offer you relief, I won’t be there... When your mind becomes filled with sorrow and painful memories which you need someone to vent to, I won’t be there... When you're all alone, and have no one to cry to, I won’t be there… Of course, now you think you won’t need any of those things, and will never have any of those problems. Even if you did, you have many loving friends and family to help you get through everything, but what happens when they’re not there either? like mine aren’t? You’ll feel very alone, and will need someone to run too. You’ll try to find me again, and regret everything you did to avoid me, but no matter how hard you look, I’ll already be gone. I know you don’t care at all, but I have no one here for me. I never had the loving family you have had. Nor the loving friend’s you have had. Everyone who should’ve cared for me, are already gone. except for you. Although, I finally made the choice to join them… If you don’t understand what I mean, I’ve invited the hands of death to take me away, with my blood on my own hands. I know you don’t care at all. I know you won’t miss me at all. And I know you would’ve been perfectly fine without only me. But I’m not the only one that’s left. Your parents. Your sister. Your brothers. All followed me. Your friends from college. Your friends from work. Your friends from your apartment block. I took them with me too. I killed all of them and ripped out each of their hearts. I didn’t rip out yours because you are already heartless to begin with. All of them, dead, with their blood on my hands. All of them, gone, just like the ones who were supposed to be in my life. But you’re still here. By the time you read this, I will already be gone. Now you will know what it’s like to be alone. Now you will know what it’s like to have no hope. Now you will know what it’s like to be unloved. Now you will feel my pain…. And you deserve it. User:JoeWinko (a.k.a. "Joe the Creeper") (talk) 23:28, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Murder